


Dim the Lights

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Isn't It Romantic (2019)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Best Friends, Comedy, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: "Wanna go back to my place and watch a movie?"The line was less than smooth, but she still felt flattered that he had the courage to ask.(Josh and Natalie's first time)





	Dim the Lights

"Wanna go back to my place and watch a movie?"

The line was less than smooth, but she still felt flattered that he had the courage to ask. The karaoke bar behind them was still buzzing with people, but Natalie started to feel crowded so they walked out together, the cool New York air refreshing. This was their fifth date since she came out of her coma and things were slowly but surely progressing in their relationship. It was super easy to date your best friend because most of the pressure of "getting to know them" was out of the way. 

She knew what the line meant, though. They had yet to discuss the topic of sex, a lot of their dates ending with only long kisses goodbye, so after a talk with Whitney she decided that tonight was definitely the night to up the ante. With a smile, she laced her fingers through his as he hailed down a cab. 

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'd love to."

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves lounging on Josh's couch with Pretty Woman playing on the TV in the dark living room, their mouths fused together. Josh ran his fingers through her blonde hair and she mewled into his mouth as she leaned back, pulling him with her so he was now hovering over her. The arm of the couch was digging into her neck and for a minute she didn't care, too concentrated on Josh's tongue slipping into her mouth, but then her hair got stuck between the couch and her shoulder and yanked on her scalp painfully causing her to sit up abruptly to release it. Unfortunately, the quick movement made her forehead bump into his and they both let out a shout of pain. 

Rubbing his forehead with a nervous smile, Josh caught Natalie's embarrassed eyes. "Bedroom?"

Natalie nodded and together they scrambled off the couch to stand. Josh reached his hand out and Natalie took it, letting him lead her into the bedroom. He dropped her hand to turn on a lamp on the bedside table, the room glowing in a dim light before walking back to her.

Awkwardly, they stood facing each other by the bed, their eyes dancing with mutual lust and apprehension. He tentatively wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against his, and cupped her jaw, his thumb brushing her cheek. She stared deep into his eyes, her hands resting on his chest. She could feel his rapid heart beat beneath her palm and hers sped up to match. Josh looked down at her in complete adoration, a grin tugging at his lips. 

"You're so beautiful, Nat," he whispered.

Natalie's resolve broke and she quickly closed the small gap between them, capturing his mouth between her lips. Her hands fiddled with the collar of his shirt until and idea sprung into her mind and she grabbed the material between her fingers, ripping it open. In her mind, the gesture was sexy and endearing, but in reality, buttons went flying everywhere, one hitting her in the forehead and another hitting Josh in the eye.

Josh reared back, his hand covering his eye in pain as Natalie smacked her hand to her forehead with a grimace.

"Shit, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "That turned out way different last time."

"Last time?" Josh asked in confusion. "What do you mean-"

Realizing what she said, Natalie's eyes widened. "Errr, uhh, what? I didn't say anything?"

Josh narrowed his eyes at her, knowing he heard her say something, but decided to play along for the sake of not killing the mood. He reached out and grabbed her hands in his, looking at her - his right eye was a bit blurry, but the left was good and clear. "Look, Nat," he began gently. "Let's just take it slow, okay? I think we are putting way too much pressure on ourselves."

Licking her lips, Natalie slowly nodded. "Yeah," she breathed out. "Yeah, you're right. Let's just... relax." 

He smiled and placed his hands on her hips, his fingers tracing along the edge of her shirt. "Can I take this off?" he whispered.

She gave the slightest nod of approval and closed her eyes, her face and chest heating up as he lifted the material over her head. She felt his hand at the clasp of her bra in the back and within seconds her bra was on the floor with her shirt. Her eyes stayed closed until she heard him let out a gasp. She bit her lip when she realized he was staring at her bare chest in complete awe.

"Wow," he rasped. "I always knew you would have amazing breasts, but _damn_..." 

Natalie threw her head back and let out a laugh, feeling her body relax finally. "You idiot," she said, shaking her head at him. 

Josh grinned from ear to ear and shrugged out of his now useless shirt, this time hearing a gasp come from her. "What?" he asked. 

She looked at his toned stomach and broad chest with an impressed expression. "That ab-blaster is really working out for you." She traced her finger across his chest and down his abs, hooking it in the top of his jeans. She stared into his eyes seductively and reached her other hand out to unbutton his jeans. She shoved his pants down and held her breath as she grabbed the waistband of his boxers. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears and she waited for the other shoe to drop - waited to wake up the next morning to find she was still stuck in that alternate universe where she couldn't have sex. But the more she pushed his boxers down his hips and more of him she revealed, Natalie realized this was real. This was happening. She looked down when his boxers were around his ankles and-

" _Whoah_."

Josh blushed this time, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Ehh, yeah," he said. "I'm a bit... big."

"I don't think you need the word 'bit' in that sentence," she informed him with a smirk. Now that she knew she could actually do this, she was ready and willing. With a newfound confidence, she put her hands on his chest and gave a light shove. "On the bed."

Surprised, Josh sat down and watched as she quickly finished undressing herself before joining him. She pushed him again and he fell back on the bed, laying on it sideways. Natalie crawled over him, her mouth descending on his chest where she lay open-mouthed kisses. Josh's breathing picked up significantly and his fingers gripped the sheets as she went lower. "Wait, I thought we were taking it slow."

"Fuck that," she said seriously. "Now that I know I can actually have sex, I'm not holding back any more."

"What? Why do you keep saying-" He was cut off quickly at the sensation of her warm mouth enveloping him. "Oh my God."

Natalie smirked around his dick, her teeth lightly scraping against the head before she began bobbing her head up and down. She heard his strangled moans and looked up to see his eyes staring down at her, his eyebrows knit together in pleasure. She lifted her head up and stuck her tongue out, flicking it against the sensitive part of his head and Josh bucked his hips up involuntarily. She was about to go down on him again when he held his hand up, his chest heaving with labored breaths.

"Nat, wait," he said. "I want you."

Her heart fluttered and she blinked, her smile suddenly turning shy again. She crawled up his body and was about to lean down to kiss him when Josh suddenly flipped them over, causing her to let out a shriek of surprise. He swallowed her giggles with his mouth until they turned into moans, her fingers running through his hair as their tongues dueled. He lowered his body, both of them trembling as their naked bodies brushed together, his cock bumping between her legs. Their mouths parted just long enough for him to grab a condom from the drawer on the bedside table and put it on. He positioned himself between her, but paused before he pushed in. His eyes lingered on the sight of her beneath him, her breasts heaving in anticipation and her legs bent at the knees, spread open and ready for him. 

"Josh," she panted. "Please..."

He didn't need to be told twice. He pushed into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size and held back a strangled groan at her tight walls pulsing around him. He kept his eyes on her face, searching for any signs of discomfort, but all he found was lust and assurance. He pulled out and then pushed in again, this time unable to keep his moans to himself and his muscles relaxed when he heard her grunt in pleasure beneath him. His pace began to pick up until he found a comfortable rhythm. He kept himself hovered over her, his eyes flicking between watching her breasts bounce with the force of his thrusting and the look of bliss on Natalie's face. His palm covered a breast, his thumb flicking over a hardened nipple and they simultaneously moaned. 

Natalie's hands moved from gripping the pillow beneath her head to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. She could feel herself reaching the edge, but she didn't want to crash yet, needing this to last as long as possible. She pulled him down to her, her lips meeting his in a sweet kiss as her hands slid down his body to his hips. Together their bodies set a leisurely pace, his thrusts deep and slow. Josh moved his lips down her chin to her neck, Natalie gasping when he found a sweet spot by her ear. 

"Josh," she inhaled sharply, barely able to hold on.

Josh raised his head and picked the pace up again, snapping his hips into hers, seeking out both of their releases. Natalie's walls contracted down around him and she arched her back, letting out a sexy moan as she came around him. He bit his lip and dropped his forehead to her chest, his own orgasm hitting him hard, their moans mixing together. He rode out their releases until his body collapsed on top of her, his ear pressed to her chest where he could hear her racing heart. Natalie scratched her nails lightly through his damp hair, letting out a happy, satisfied sigh, her eyes staring at the ceiling and her lips curled into a grin. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Josh raised his head and pulled out of her before he leaned down and pecked her lips. 

"I'll be right back," he said before scampering off to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Natalie sat up on the bed and grabbed hold of the covers, crawling under them and getting comfortable. Josh came back in the room and climbed in beside her, pulling her to his body so her head was resting on his chest. He kissed her forehead and they let out a long sigh before giggling awkwardly. The mood stayed comfortable as they lay together, Josh's fingers brushing through Natalie's bangs while she traced lazy patterns on his chest. 

"Nat?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean when you said 'last time'?"

She tensed in his arms for a second before letting out a loud snort of laughter, burying her face in his chest. "Oh God, you're gonna think I'm crazy," she said, her voice muffled.

"I will not," he promised, shaking her shoulder so she would look up at him. When their eyes met, he gave her a pleading look. "Are we talking about a previous boyfriend or...?"

"God no," she chortled, resting her chin on his chest, shifting her lower body so one of her legs was now settled between his. "Remember a few weeks back when I was mugged?" She waited until he nodded in remembrance before tentatively continuing. "Well, while I was in the medically induced coma, I guess I sort of had a crazy dream where I was in an alternate universe and I was stuck inside a world of romance." She noticed him raise his eyebrows in interest, but he didn't say anything so she continued. "It was fucking crazy. I thought the only way to get out was to get someone to fall in love with me. So Blake and I-"

"Blake?!"

Ignoring him, she continued, knowing if she didn't say this now she never would. "Blake and I went on a date and we ended up back at my place and just as things were getting steamy, I woke up."

"In the hospital?"

"Nope. I was still stuck in the romantic world and I couldn't have sex cause it was PG-13!"

" _What_?" He let out a boisterous laugh and she joined in, her cheeks red.

"I told you it was crazy!" she giggled, smacking a hand to his chest. "But the journey made me realize that I love myself and in turn I was able to finally open up and let you in." 

Josh caressed her cheek, smiling warmly at her. "Well in that case, I'm very glad you got mugged."

Natalie rolled herself on top of him and brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply. When she pulled away, they were both breathless and grinning like idiots. 

"Me too."


End file.
